


Title

by ViableSourceMaterial



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Swearing, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViableSourceMaterial/pseuds/ViableSourceMaterial
Summary: Summary





	

I found you in the most weirdest places

Day one, sleeping in a tree.

Not gonna question how you got there.

The point is

 

Day two, hiding in a bush

Day three, drinking a smoothie sitting on a cliff

Day four, sitting on the roof, watching the sunset

 

Day five, you got the beer out of the fridge

Poured that shit all over my old clothes

made popsicles

They were pretty good actually


End file.
